The steering device of a motor vehicle usually comprises a steering spindle mounted in a steering column jacket, which steering spindle is connected with the steering wheel. Various components are fastened to the steering column jacket which serve for the control and actuation of vehicle functions. The steering column switch modules or steering column jacket switch modules generally each comprise a signal flasher switch, and a wiper switch for the gradual actuation of the windscreen wipers and for the switching functions of the windscreen washer arrangement. Furthermore, in the steering column jacket switch modules, various interfaces and evaluation units can be arranged, for example associated with power assisted steering systems, driving angle sensors and steering angle sensors.
The usual fastening devices for the steering column switch modules or steering column jacket switch modules are designed specifically to the vehicle and can therefore only be used for one steering column jacket diameter. This necessitates an extensive stock to be maintained at vehicle manufacturers and workshops, and also high storage costs.